I'll always remember you
by creeperqueen
Summary: It is valentines day but Canada doesn't seem to love the day too much. He's been forgotten again, but later someone knocks on the door and joins the young man. Slight CanadaXFrance.


I'll always remember you

It was evening and Matthew was sitting on a couch enjoying his hot chocolate. He stared at calendar that hung on the wall next to the fireplace. It was Valentines Day. Matthew sighted and took another sup from his drink. There he was all alone. He was pretty sure that other nations had someone to be with, that all the others celebrated Valentines Day with someone else. Italy was with Germany for sure, America was probably bothering England while Sweden and Finland were spending relaxed family evening with Hana-Tamago and Sealand. Matthew sighted again. He really wasn't surprised that he was left alone AGAIN. No one seemed to remember him ever anyway. And the situation wasn't THAT bad he had actually gotten two Valentines cards. America had remembered him, although text was written with computer on a ready background and America probably had send similar cards to everyone, but at least he was remembered, right? Also, Russia had sent a card to him, even thought he had accidentally written To America, instead of Canada. Still, it was first time when two nations remembered him at same time. "I don t even know why I m still awake," He pondered. "I'm alone the whole evening, so I can totally go to bed. No one needs me anyway."

He drank rest of his drink and washed his empty mug. After he was ready, he went to bathroom where he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He went to bedroom where he took of his clothes and infiltrate into his blue pyjamas. Canada took of his glasses and put them into his nightstand.  
"I hate Valentines day", He mumbled and crawled under his blanket.

It took a while before Matthew fell asleep, but he wasn't able to sleep for long. Something very unusual suddenly woke him. He rose up quickly and put his glasses on. Did someone just knock or had he imagined it?

He went to the door quickly. He opened it but before he was able to say anything he found himself from the chilly stone floor.  
Canada, Canada thank god you re here! Matthew turned his eyes to the blond man that had just surpassed him.  
"Nii-Chan? Matthew asked with surprised voice. What are you doing here? You must help me!" Man shouted.  
"O-okay France but will you help me up first?" Matthew asked with accusing tone on his voice, but shut down when he notices tiers on the other mans face.  
"Of course mon chère", man replied breathing heavily. He stood up and wiped snow away from his clothes. He grabbed Matthew's hand and pulls him up.  
"So, what are you doing here?" He asked while accompanied the Frenchman in to the living room. "Is everything okay?" Francis smiled feebly to the younger man until he notices his clothing.  
"Did I awaken you?" He asked as staring Matthew s blue pyjamas.  
"No no, not at all!" He answered quickly. He didn't want to make Francis feel sad. Especially cause he already seemed to feel bad about something. He helped the Frenchman on the couch and sat besides him. Matthew nailed his eyes to the man next to and noticed that he was drunk.  
"Are you okay?" Matthew repeated his question. He had never seen Francis as upset as he was now, or at least he couldn't remember.  
"No I m not", he replied. "I need a drink." "Nii-Chan I don t think you should drink. But tell me what s making you so sad?" Matthew worried.

Francis didn t answer. He stared the floor trying not to look weak, but he couldn't help that tears started to run down his face.  
"Nii-Chan, what's wrong?" Matthew asked again and took a strong grip from Francis's arm.  
"I m just so lonely", Francis sight.  
"What do you mean? You have friends, right? You have always had someone to spend Valentin's day with." "Oui! Francis replied. Every year until today."

"It s not that bad! Matthew tried to comfort even he knew how bad it felt to be alone."  
"Si, ce n est pas bon," Francis opposed. "It is bad."

Matthew was confused. Francis, alone in a valentines day? It couldn't be, could it? Well after you think a while, idea about lonely Francis didn't seem so unexpected after all. I mean the guy is total creep. He stalks people behind the bushes, trying to find desperately a good moment to invade anyone's vital regions. How many people had Francis harassed during all these years and how many times he had been arrested by the police? Matthew didn't know the numbers but the again he really didn't want to know! But still, Matthew wasn't afraid of Francis, he didn't hate him. He cared about Francis, even he was totally ignored by France and England when he was a kid and practically being raised all by himself (well he got little help from his twin brother). But Francis had regretted it, at least a bit. He had apologise him and even taught him to speak French, it was very useful.

"Canada, ca va?" Matthew cringed. He had gotten lost into his thoughts for too long and Francis had noticed that Matt was dreaming.

"Huh? What did you said?" Matthew wondered.  
"I asked how are you?" Francis repeated smoothly.  
"Umm I m okay", Canada lied. All that thinking had made him feel even worse.

"Non, you are not!" Francis said and stared the younger boy's eyes. "You re eyes reveal you. I can see that you re not telling the truth."

Francis's words made Matt feel awful. Suddenly he burst to the tears. Francis took alarm and tried to comfort Matthew who struggled with words.  
"Calm down, Canada! Tell me what the hell is bothering you!?" Francis shouted. Matthew had no idea what he should say or do. Francis had come to his place to search comfort but the roles had switched. Matthew was confused and he didn't know why he did it, but it felt the best option - he slapped Francis.

Frenchman had totally not expected it. He rubbed his cheek and stared Matt who had stopped crying.  
"I-I m sorry Nii-Chan!" Matthew whined and prepared to accept Francis s revenge attack. But Francis didn t hit him. Instead, he pulled Matthew into his arms and pats him.  
"Canada. Now you'll tell me what is bothering you, right?" Matthew wasn't able to keep the words inside anymore. He had wanted to say those words so many times and now he said it:

"No one cares about me. You always mix me up with my brother. You always ignore me, it doesn't matter if it is someone s birthday party or a world meeting no one ever notices or listens to me. It s making me feel so worthless! Matthew sobbed. It s Ca-Na-Da, not America!"

"You don't need to tell that to me. I remember you." Francis whispered and kissed Matt s cheek.  
"You do?"

"Oui!"

Matthew blushed. "But if you do why you never visit me, or call me?"

"I did now", Francis smiled and hugged the younger man. "You just live so far and travelling long distances is so tiring", Francis yawned. "Is it okay if I sleep over? I can sleep on the couch."

"Of course you can I m starting to be tired too."

"You feel better?" Francis asked.  
"Yes, but I-I would feel even better if you sleep next to me", Matthew mumbled, "Would you come to bed with me?"

"Bien sûr, if it s okay to you."

Matthew smiled and led Frenchmen into the bedroom. Canada jumped onto the bed, put his glasses to the table and turned his head to Francis who removed his pants and shirt quickly revealing his hairy legs and chest.  
"Oh no I forgot he sleeps naked!" Canada panicked. "Why did I ask him to come onto the same bed?"

"Canada, mon chére. Do you have an extra nightdress? C'est froid ici ," Francis said.  
"You are not going to sleep naked?" Matthew questioned.  
"No, It s too cold." Francis convinced.  
"Well I do have one that could be your size", Still extremely amazed Matthew answered and left the room while Francis fold his clothes and arranged them tidily on a chair.

Soon Matthew arrived with bright red pyjamas. He gave it to the Frenchmen who stared the bright dress.  
"I-I know that it s a bit girly but that's all I have", he said and blushed.  
Ah, c'est bon. Red is a nice colour. Did you know it s the colour of love?" Francis grinned and dressed up.  
"Yes I do know that", Matthew answered and turned even redder.  
They both scrambled under the blanket and Matthew turned off the lights.  
"Goodnight France!" Canada wished and released a huge yawn.  
"Oui, it s been a hard day. Bonne nuit Canada!"

It didn't take long time before Matthew fell asleep, but Francis was still awake. He was thinking the words that Matt had said.  
"It is true. Now that I think of it, I can t remember when anyone had taken Canada s arguments seriously." Francis turned and nailed his eyes to the sleeping boy. He sure looked pretty, sleeping there quietly, drooling a little. Few times Frenchman was able to see a faint smile in his plain face. He couldn't remember last time when he had something so innocent and beautiful. Francis moved closer to the other man and touched his hair curl.  
"Don't worry Canada. Someday they all will remember you, I m sure of it," Francis whispered and kissed Matt s forehead.  
"And even they do not I will. I'll always remember you."


End file.
